This invention relates to computer peripheral devices, and more particularly to a remote device for controlling position of a cursor or otherwise providing an input to the computer.
It is common in the computer industry to employ hardware and software which utilizes control of the computer's cursor to control the functioning of the computer. A cursor control device is commonly referred to as a mouse. Most hardware manufacturers provide capacity in their equipment for use of a mouse, and the cursor control provided by a mouse is commonly employed in software applications. For example, a mouse is used for cursor control applications in icon-based software of any kind, and is extensively utilized in computer controlled graphics applications.
Typically, a mouse is located in the vicinity of the computer. Most commonly, the mouse is supported on the same horizontal surface which supports the computer, and a pad is often positioned between the support surface and the mouse for preventing slippage of the track ball during movement of the mouse. Alternatively, the mouse can be supported by a specialized pull-out shelf mounted below the computer mounting surface. In either event, the mouse is operated by the user's hand by moving the mouse in a desired direction on the surface supporting the mouse, to control the position of the computer's cursor. This requires the operator to remove his or her hand from the computer's keyboard whenever it is desired to change the position of the cursor. When the cursor has been positioned as desired the operator returns his or her hand to the keyboard to resume operation of the computer.
The operator's hand movements away from the keyboard to the mouse, and back to the keyboard from the mouse, involve a certain amount of time and disruption in operation of the computer.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a device for simplifying positioning of the computer's cursor, or providing any other input to the computer, without requiring the operator to remove his or her hands from the keyboard. It is a further object of the invention to provide a device which prevents disruption in operation of the computer when it is desired to provide an input to the computer, such as to change the position of the computer's cursor. It is a further object of the invention to provide a unique method of controlling the position of a computer's cursor, to simplify operation of the computer and to make computer operation more efficient.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, the invention contemplates a combination consisting of a computer for use by an operator, and a foot-operated control for controlling operation of the computer by providing an input to the computer, such as controlling the position of the computer's cursor, in response to movement of one or more of the operator's feet. The foot-operated control includes a housing located below the computer in the vicinity of at least one of the operator's feet, and one or more control elements mounted to the housing and interconnected with the computer. The one or more control elements include a switch and a track ball for controlling the position of the computer's cursor. The housing includes a lower wall which defines an upwardly facing surface, and the track ball is mounted to the lower wall so as to extend above the upwardly facing surface of the lower wall. The housing further includes one or more side walls extending upwardly from the lower wall, and a switch is mounted to at least one of the side walls. In one form, the housing defines a pair of spaced parallel side walls extending upwardly from opposite sides of the lower wall, with the track ball and the lower wall located between the pair of spaced side walls. A switch is mounted to each of the pair of spaced side walls, and the switches are positioned on the side walls substantially opposite each other, such that the track ball pivot point is in alignment with the switches. The housing further includes a forward wall extending between the pair of spaced side walls, and a switch is mounted to the forward wall. The lower wall defines a forward end and a rearward end, and is constructed such that the forward end is elevated above the rearward end, so that the lower wall is angled toward and faces the operator. The housing consists of an upper section and a lower base section interconnected together, and the lower wall makes up a portion of the upper section. The base section is adapted to engage a supporting surface, such as a floor, below the computer. The upper section and lower base section of the housing cooperate to define a housing interior. A track ball mounting arrangement is interconnected with the lower wall of the housing upper section and is located within the housing interior, for mounting the track ball to the lower wall.
In one form of the invention, a second track ball is mounted to the housing and interconnected with the computer. The housing includes a pair of coplanar lower walls, each of which defines an upwardly facing surface. The lower walls are separated by an upstanding wall, and a track ball is mounted to each lower wall so as to extend above the upwardly facing surface of each lower wall. A pair of switches are mounted to the upstanding wall which separates the coplanar lower walls. A first one of the switches faces one of the track balls, and a second one of the switches faces the other track ball. Side walls extend upwardly from both lower walls, spaced from the upstanding wall which separates the lower walls, and each track ball is located between the upstanding wall and one of the side walls. A switch is mounted to each of the side walls, such that the switches are in alignment with each other and with the pivot points of the first and second track balls. A front wall extends between the upstanding wall separating the coplanar lower walls and the spaced side walls, and a switch is mounted to each front wall.
The invention further contemplates a method of controlling operation of a computer by an operator. The method broadly consists of positioning a control for the computer below the computer in the vicinity of one or more of the operator's feet, with the control including a track ball and a switch interconnected with the computer. The control is operated by use of one or more of the operator's feet acting on the track ball and the switch, for controlling operation of the computer in response to the operator's foot movements. The details of the method contemplated by the invention are substantially in accordance with the foregoing summary.
Various other features, objects and advantages of the invention will be made apparent from the following description taken together with the drawings.